Past the Pain
by Raven Amethyst
Summary: Kamui is walking around Tokyo on New Year's Eve. The new year is almost here, but will it really be different than the burdensome year of 1999? Warm comfort fluff for the new year.


**Past the Pain**

Kamui walked through the snowy streets of the city, shivering despite himself. His winter coat and red scarf seemed to do him little good in spite of their initial purpose. He could see his breath in small clouds, and he had long ago shoved his hands in his pockets to protect them from the wind's bitter sting.

It was New Year's Eve. The year of 1999 was almost over. Kamui could hardly believe that the most antagonizing and painful year of his life was finally ending. So much had happened… the memories had kept on refreshing themselves in his mind, sometimes it was like all he knew of his life was that cruel year fate had decided to dictate. He shook his head. It wouldn't do to dwell on the past now.

As he continued to walk through the streets of Tokyo, he realized that everywhere around him, lights were shining warmly. Everyone was still merry from the Christmas season. Shops had the glimmer of new products shining through their windows, every tree had lights strung around them, and even the stars seemed uncharacteristically brighter this evening. The ice crunched underneath his shoe when Kamui stopped. He was still freezing, but he didn't care. Kamui titled his head back to look at the those stars that were shining with uncommon elegance. They seemed so warm and gentle, and yet so far away… just like the memories of his childhood. His train of thought brushed along those days, but instead of thinking about them, Kamui busied his mind with what was going on in the present, with all the other dragons.

Kamui had needed to take a walk, to be alone for a while. The rest of the dragons of Heaven were all at home. Arashi and Yuzuriha had prepared a cake for everyone just to celebrate. Sorata was no doubt cracking the sparkling cider, while Aoki and Karen enjoyed themselves in champagne. They were all probably laughing and chatting amongst themselves. Everyone had wanted Subaru to join them, but, as always, he had a job. That, and he probably wanted to be alone too. He had his own reasons.

He was sure all of the other dragons were filling their thoughts with the new year as well. Fate had imprinted itself and its will into their hearts and minds, all in ways that none could forget. And how could they? _Nevermind that now_, Kamui told himself. _It's the past._ So as he told himself countless times before. He continued to stare at the stars, letting himself become lost in their glow.

It was almost a new year. So why hadn't he let go of the this year?

Nearby in the same city of Tokyo, one named Fuuma, or _Kamui_ as he preferred, thought the same thing, staring at those same stars.

Fate's year had already gone by. Only less than half an hour remained until the curse of 1999 would be lifted. The beginning of a new year, no, a new century, a new era even, was only thirty minutes away. _Would this change things? Would humanity pledge to help their mother Earth? Or would the path of destruction continue to be carved?_

Fuuma sighed, and walked on. He already knew the answer to such questions. Humans resisted immediate change. _Of course it won't change things. The only "pledges" made today would probably end up being forgotten or postponed. _Fuuma already had too many reasons why his faith in humanity had plunged. He didn't need more added to the list.

The Angels were probably not as joyous as the Seals would probably be, he reasoned. To some of them it wasn't a big deal. Humanity was still rotten. What difference did a new year make? The last he saw them, they had gone off on their own to go indulge in their own form of "fun and entertainment". Yuuto and Satsuki had gone off on a date walking around the districts of Tokyo while Kanoe was off at some stripper bar, most likely. Kakyou was weaving dreams of stars that slowly and gently fell from the sky, to ease his heart. Fuuma smirked when he thought that the Sakurazukamori was probably trying to find his "prey" somewhere. Unfortunately, Kusanagi was stuck with babysitting Kazuki. It couldn't be helped. Fuuma just felt he needed to spend the last bit of 1999 alone, to himself.

There was only one person whom he would probably enjoy the presence of right now…

Incidentally, at that moment Fuuma looked up and saw just that person. There, looking up distantly at the stars, was Kamui.

_Coincidence?_ No. Knowing the way things were, Fuuma had the gut feeling that it was something… _inevitable_.

Fuuma smiled. Surprisingly, he was genuinely happy to see him. The feeling was like the warm glow of the stars Kamui was staring at so detachedly.

Kamui was so unaware of the reality around him that it took a while to register that footsteps had been made and stopped directly near him and that there was now a presence standing there…

Kamui blinked. He turned and saw the person he wouldn't forget no mater how many years would pass. "Fuuma…"

Fuuma looked up to the sky, and then turned his head to face Kamui. "Admiring the stars, are you?" Kamui didn't need to answer. He simply nodded and continued to gaze.

The two stared at the stars for a long time; what amount of time, neither of them would be able to figure out. People passed around them. None of them looked at the stars. Only a few looked at the two of them. Some even had the daring to whisper behind their backs about them. But they weren't important; at least, not to the two who were being whispered about.

It was Kamui who broke the silence. "The end of the year, huh?" he phrased softly. Fuuma snickered, "Too hard for you to believe?" "A bit," Kamui admitted. Fuuma looked at the street clock that stood nearby. "Five minutes to midnight." Everywhere around them people were starting to gather. Soon fireworks would start to burst.

"Fuuma…", the question seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Will the next year be different?" Kamui looked at him directly in the eye, patiently awaiting his answer. Fuuma, in return, studied him evenly. _No._ The answer was right there in his mind. So why was he hesitant to say it? Instead, Fuuma looked ahead and responded with, "Who knows. Perhaps that's up for you to decide, Kamui."

"It's your year too, Fuuma," said Kamui. "I'm not the only one who decides what happens."

Fuuma had been caught off guard. Was there more to Kamui than he knew? Then he smiled. "Perhaps."

"Maybe next year we won't have to be enemies anymore." Kamui continued. A part of Fuuma sighed. _Still naive._ "If that is your wish, Kamui."

People around them started to become excited. The clock read one minute left. "Ready for the count down?" Fuuma asked. "So soon…" Kamui responded.

The crowds cheered on as they yelled,

"Ten! Nine! Eight!"

"Fuuma." Kamui interrupted the countdown. Fuuma glanced at him.

"Seven! Six! Five!"

Kamui gently smiled at him. "I hope this year is everything you want it to be."

"Four! Three! Two!"

Fuuma slowly smiled back. "…You too, I guess."

"One!"

Shouts of joy were overpowered by the booms of the fireworks overhead. The great and magnificent colors blended together in a mirage of light. The sight was dazzling.

"Happy New Year, Kamui." Fuuma said.

Kamui smiled back "Happy New Year."

2000 was now there, present––ready for the beginning of a new age.

_Happy New Year!_


End file.
